


Day 13: Trying to hide the wet Patch (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [13]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Bedwetting, Discussions of Bedwetting, Discussions of past child abuse, Discussions of sickness, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!After a nightmare Micolash doesn't wake up dry. Unfortunately, before he has a chance to clean up, Laurence enters his room.
Relationships: Laurence (Bloodborne) & Micolash (Bloodborne)
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Day 13: Trying to hide the wet Patch (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

When Micolash rudely awoke from his slumber, panting from the feeling of rising panic, it took him a few moments to realize that he wasn't at home, but instead in his room at Byrgenwerth. 

With a sigh he laid his head back on the pillow. It had just been a nightmare. He couldn't hurt him anymore. He didn't need to fear him anymore. Micolash had worked so hard to get this stipend, worked so hard that he could be a scholar one day, so that he never had to go back into the grasp of this man ever again. 

After a while, his shaking subdued and his breathing evened out. Micolash shifted on the bed he still was laying on. He just had wanted to take a nap to get freshened up and the go back to his studies, instead he felt like he was wet with sweat. All thanks to a stupid nightmare starring his father. 

His lower area felt particular sweaty. He should get a change of clothes before he went back to his studies. 

As Micolash pulled himself up to get a look at his clothes, he gasped as he noticed that the “sweat” on the blankets was of a particular yellow tone... and it became obvious for him just why his bottom part felt so drenched. 

That he had wetted his bed in panic hadn't happened in years. It had been a common occurrence when he still had to live with his father and it had been a common reason for him to punish Micolash. 

While Micolash was sure that nobody in Byrgenwerth would punish him for wetting his bed, it still was a rather embarrassing thing to happen, especially for a teenager of fifteen years. Would the wrong group get wind of it, ugh, he didn't even want to think about. That would be just as bad as getting punished. 

Micolash got up, feeling a slight blush in his face from the accident and searched for a towel and fresh clothes. He needed to take a shower later, but for now, he should hide any evidence. 

Micolash wriggled out of the damp clothes and placed them under the pile of dirty laundry. He would wash them later. After he had dried himself off with the towel, he put on the new batch of clothes and turned to the bed. 

Changing the blanket and sheets were the last thing he needed to do. Hopefully the wet patch hadn't seeped into the mattress, but judging from the size of the patch and the fact that Micolash didn't had to pee at all anymore, he assumed that his body had gotten rid of everything during his nightmare. 

Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure that he had wet in his nightmare. Right as his father had picked his tiny kid self up, he remembered that his bladder had given out on him then, still remembered how warmth had ran down his legs and liquid splattered on the floor. Why did this had to happen in the waking world too?

Unfortunately, before Micolash could start to work on changing the blankets, he heard a knock at his door and the voice of Laurence: “Micolash, can I come in? Wait, why do I even ask. Of course I can. Your door isn't locked.” 

Shit, Micolash had once told Laurence that he would be free to enter his room whenever the door was unlocked and of course he hadn't thought about the possibility that he would wet his bed, so he grabbed the pillow of his bed and hurled it on the wet patch just as the door handle clicked and Laurence came in. Micolash tried to stand in front of his bed as if nothing had happened. 

“I wanted to talk to you about today's math homework.”, Laurence said, but stopped when he saw Micolash standing in front of his bed. “Why are you standing there like you have to hide something?”, he asked. 

“Oh, um, I just took a nap and have woken up only recently.”, Micolash said, moving over to his desk to sit down on the chair. “Did you just say that you have trouble with the math homework?” 

“I didn't said I had trouble with it.”, Laurence wrinkled his nose at Micolash's suggestion that he would have trouble with their homework, “I said I wanted to talk about it.” He let himself fall on the bed and Micolash winced, cursing himself for having gone over to his desk. It was sheer luck that Laurence had missed the pillow about a few inches. 

What wasn't luck was that he got suspicious right away. “Why is your pillow lying in the middle of the blankets? In which position do you take your naps?”, he asked. 

“That isn't the point right now, didn't you want to talk about homework?”, Micolash said a little too quickly, hoping to distract Laurence' curiosity. His friend's eyes wandered from the pillow back to him. 

“Oh right, what has been your answer for the third problem?”, Laurence asked. 

“Huh? It was fifteen. Why do you ask?” When Micolash saw Laurence shrink under his question he narrowed his eyes and said: “So you are having troubles with the homework.” 

“Fine, you got me.”, Laurence said and before Micolash could intervene he snatched the pillow to squeeze on it while ranting on: “I didn't get how the problem was worded and after I got three different results I thought I come and ask and...” He stopped, squinting his eyes. “Why does this pillow feel so wet? Did you sweat in your sleep?” Then his gaze wandered to his right before Micolash could think of an excuse and he dropped the pillow, yellling: “Oh, ew!” 

The next thing Micolash saw was Laurence jumping up and rushing to the door. His mind raced. What was Laurence thinking? Did he think that Micolash was gross? Or that he was a baby for having wet the bed? Would he run to Gehrman to tell him? Before Micolash could think, he had jumped at Laurence, holding him tightly around his torso. 

“Laurence, please wait, I can explain...”, he said weakly. “Please don't run away..”

“What?”, Laurence said, the door handle already turned, the door ajar a bit, “I just want to wash my hands, there is piss on them after all. Would you let me go please?”

Micolash let go of Laurence, feeling utterly relieved and not only because his body had decided to get rid of a full bladder while he was sleeping. “You don't think I am gross?” 

“Nah, of course not.”, Laurence said. “We can talk about this after I washed my hands, right?” 

Micolash nodded and Laurence opened the door, stepped outside and then rushed back inside, shutting the door behind him and pretty much shielding it with his whole body.

“Didn't you want to wash your hands?”, Micolash stared at Laurence, brows knitted in confusion. 

“Yuria and her gang are out in the hallway.”, Laurence said and Micolash knew that Laurence had just saved him. Should any of them have gotten glance to the bed full of piss, he would have been the victim of their mockery for months. 

“Do you, by any chance, have something in this room so that I can wash my hands?”, Laurence asked. Micolash scanned through the room and found a bottle that was still half filled with water.

“There is some water in that bottle.”, he said and pointed to it. “And I can give you a towel to dry your hands off.” 

“That should suffice.”, Laurence said. “Lock the door while I wash my hands and then let us talk.” 

Thinking about it, Micolash should have locked his door the moment he had decided to take a nap. It was embarrassing to admit, but that hadn't been the first time he had wet the bed because of a nightmare. 

After Laurence had washed his hands he stared intensely at the chair Micolash had sat on earlier until Micolash had enough and blurted out: “There isn't any piss on my chair!” His hands flew up to his mouth in an instant, he surely hoped nobody outside had heard this. 

“So it is safe to sit on?”, Laurence asked while he sat down, apparently satisfied that the chair indeed was dry. Micolash staggered back to his bed and sat down on it, next to the wet patch. Looking at it made him feel uneasy, so he put the pillow on it again. 

“So, you said you can explain. I'll listen.”, Laurence started, looking at Micolash with big eyes. 

“Laurence, you know that I never want to go home, right?”, Micolash started. He continued when Laurence nodded to his words. “The reason I work so hard is that I never have to go back to this _man_ again...” 

“ _This_ man?”, Laurence asked. He had been aware that Micolash never wanted to talk about his home, but he didn't had a clue why. 

“My dad.”, Micolash said. “He hated me. I only remember bad things from my early childhood. Being locked away in a closet. Being yelled at. Sometimes he would chase and hit me.” 

Laurence stared at Micolash and his eyes grew even bigger. “Micolash, I am so sorry, I didn't had a clue...”, he brought out, averting his gaze, looking anywhere but into his friend's eyes. A lot of things suddenly made a lot of sense to him. 

“You don't have to be, I never told you.”, Micolash said. “Anyway, earlier when I laid down to nap, I dreamed about _him_ and in my dream I was the helpless little boy again... and when he got me in my dream, I was so afraid that I wet myself. This... actually had happened sometimes and it would make him even more mad...”, Micolash had to stop his story for a moment, reliving this made it all the more difficult. 

“You don't have to say another word.”, Laurence said. “Your body reacted to the fear in your dream. You don't have to make any excuses, that could have happened to anybody in your situation.” 

Micolash breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. After around half a minute had passed he said: “I am so glad that you are not judging me. I mean, I am fifteen, who has heard about a fifteen year old who still wets the bed?” 

“Does it happen regularly?”, Laurence asked. “Or was this the first time?” 

Micolash stared at Laurence, not having expected this question. “To be honest... it happens regularly...”, he said. “Lately I had more bad dreams... most of the time I wake up before it happens, but sometimes...”, he stared at the floor. 

“You don't have to feel bad about this. Because, I have to be honest with you...”, Laurence scratched the back of his head and then swirled one of his auburn curls around a finger. “It happens to me too.” 

“Wait, really?”, Micolash said, being completely taken aback. Of all the things he had suspected Laurence to say it wasn't him admitting to bedwetting. 

“Granted, in my case it usually only happens when I am sick.”, Laurence said. “Master Willem said it has to do with my body prioritizing sleep over relieving myself. Hence why I sometimes 'sleepwalk' to the bathroom.” 

“You mean almost pissing into the closet.”, Micolash mocked and saw Laurence blushing furiously. 

“Hey, I barely know where I am when this happens.”, he complained. 

“Yeah, I know, still, it was a mammoth task to get you to the bathroom this night, Caryll and me had to practically drag you physically to it, apparently you get rather pissed when someone tries to intervene with you relieving yourself in that state.”, Micolash said. 

“Anyway.”, Laurence said, giving Micolash a tiny glare, “One day when I had one of my bad dizziness spells Master Willem came to check on me. I was just waking up and still didn't feel very good, that was when I noticed that my lower half felt unusually warm and wet. Because I didn't knew what happened I told Master Willem that something felt wrong at my crotch and folded back my sheet only to realize that I had full on wet in my sleep and Master Willem was seeing all this... I tell you I wanted to die at that moment.” 

“I get you.”, Micolash had sympathy in his eyes. Having your caretaker see that you soiled yourself felt like the most embarrassing thing in the world. 

“Gladly Master Willem wasn't mad at me, he even was comforting me about it when I burst into tears. Said that I don't have to feel bad, I was already sick and even when I wasn't sick I had trouble waking up to use the bathroom. He said I would grow out of it eventually.”

“I wonder if I ever grow out of my nightmares...”, Micolash muttered to himself, pretty much inaudible.

“So how could I have judged you for bedwetting when it happened to myself? And even if it wouldn't have happened to myself, I would have felt awful in your place and I am sure you would have been there for me.”, Laurence finished. He looked at the bed and the pillow covering the wet patch. “How about I help you with changing the sheets and cleaning up?” 

“Gladly.”, Micolash smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some headcanons about Micolash's past and that is that he had a horrible abusive childhood, not only was he hit a lot, he also got neglected or locked in. It is the reason why it is so normal for Micolash to pee in containers instead of a toilet, he started doing it to avoid getting punished. 
> 
> It was a nice change of pace to let two characters talk after the aftermath when the accident already happened. I enjoyed working on this.
> 
> I love to talk to you guys, so please don't be shy with commenting ^^ Anon commenting is enabled if you need it.


End file.
